Talk:Welcome to Panau
Previous mission? Shouldn't the previous mission be Taking Out The Garbage as Just Cause (1) obviously takes place before Just Cause 2? The game itself even confirms it, for example, Rico's profile on his PDA. Mauritsio (talk) 18:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC)Mauritsio :That's a pretty good point. GMRE (talk) 18:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Fan fiction It would be cool if they (the agency)arrived in the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo and Rico had to get to Hantu Island, because there are rumours of a "better transport helicopter".Rico would then be dropped at where the pilot would be in "Stranded" and is supplied with a unique agency Dalton N90. The island would be guarded five times more than it usually is and the Japanese would send UH-10 Chippewas with machine guns towards Rico. He would have to get to the Japanese Military H-62 Quapow and take it to an unmarked agency outpost near Banjaran Gundin, about 2km away from there. There would be about 10 agency vehicles, 5 of them being SV-1007 Stonewalls. SomeRandomHuman (talk) 07:44, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :That would sound cool :But this is my idea: :Rico arrives at Hantu Island with unknown means. There is no helicopter in the air nor boat. He looks around and sees strange towers. He thinks to himself "Hmm. These towers look very old yet they're still functional. I wonder if something is controlling them. He then grapples to one of them and just manages to kick a Japanese Military soldier off. Rico follows the soldier down and sees a yellow star on the soldier's hat. "Hmm! Isn't that Imperial Japanese Army attire?" Rico then infiltrates that tower all the while killing all the guards and sees a giant tower in the distance. "Dang... now there's something you don't see everyday." Just then alarms go off, and your heat level maxes out to five (this situation only). 3 Japanese UH-10 Chippewas with miniguns and rocket pods show up. Oh and, none of them have miniguns only. Rico destroys them with friendly fire (/using a conveniently nearby Flak Cannon of their design) and then follows the support beams to the tower. Unfortunately, the structure is 80 years old and they begin to collapse. Rico has to run (or grapple) his way to the huge tower. :Inside, he meets none other than Masayo Washio, albeit this time as the commander of the Japanese forces. Rico is surprised at his ability to speak English, considering not a lot of Imperial Japanese soldiers could speak it. Masayo says "Welcome to Panau. Unfortunately, you were unfortunate enough to land on occupied Panauan territory. Now, you shall taste the best of the Imperial Japanese Army!" :A large boss fight ensues, with Washio wielding a Rocket Launcher that can kill you in one hit. Not to mention Japanese army elites wielding Machine Guns and Assault Rifles. Oh and, Washio can only be wounded once every wave of soldiers is killed. :Rico manages to defeat him and Washio says: "You may have beaten me, but never my homeland!" (what irony) Just then more alarms go off. It seems the island is under invasion. Rico looks out and sees a gigantic naval and air flotilla of Panauan Military Winstons Amen 69s, UH-10 Chippewas, and H-62 Quapaws. :You are instructed to get off the island. An intercom system begins to say something in Japanese, but Rico manages to interpret it as "All personnel, evacuate the facility! Self-destruct mechanism activated!" due to all the soldiers ignoring him and them running to their own fleet of helicopters. :By this point, it doesn't matter what means you use to get off the island. The Japanese Military are engaged in battle against the Panauans and the Panauans seem to ignore you (unless you attack them) but at the very end, you get to a beachhead and the military are suspicious of you as to how you managed to survive all this way. Not to mention you're not wearing one of their uniforms. The soldiers turn on you and you kill them. You hijack one of their Amen 69s and drive off to Panau. Mission accomplished. :In a brief cut-scene after the mission, Washio looks out his tower (albeit extremely injured) and says "I'll be back." He then makes his way to a secret door leading to a Minigun and rocket pod-armed H-62 Quapaw and just manages to escape the island as the island is consumed in a ball of fire: a nuke that was the last action of the EMP. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:02, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Maria Kane is capable of defying physics. Did anyone ever watch carefully when she falls out of the helicopter? I did. As it turns out, she falls out of the helicopter far enough to be out of Rico's reach, and should have fell to the ground. But right after she gets too far from Rico's hand, her body moves back up a few inches against gravity, far enough for Rico to catch her. Proof: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=O95Ps-6Xhxo#t=36 Maria Kane is capable of defying physics...maybe they should have sent her in instead of Rico. Then again, Rico is capable of defying physics too. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:34, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Please, just save the game developers some face by pointing out this (sarcasm) :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:28, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::What? Isn't it great that it turns out the Agency has two physics-defying immortal gods of awesome? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:08, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Well Rico isn't exactly immortal unless you mod the game [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:00, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::He's capable of high-speed transportation without a vehicle at a moment's notice, ::::He can go to a location simply by looking at it and firing the grappling hook, ::::He can freaking stand on any vehicle without falling off including fighter jets at full speed, ::::Anything against him in a 1v1 will be defeated almost instantly, ::::He can hijack any vehicle he sees, whether it be in the air or not, ::::He can infiltrate and destroy entire military bases alone, ::::And you call him "Not immortal" --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:09, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well Maria actually is immortal. And so is Tom. I don't know if this can be done in JC2, but in JC1 any mission trigger person (including Maria) can be shot and blown up infinitely. The blown up person will fly into the air and land up to like 100 meters away. This will actually move the mission trigger. It can be done any time with the race triggers (like the race at northern Esperito City). The closer you set a triggered explosive, the higher and further they fly. GMRE (talk) 17:25, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@UNHC Yes, your above points are true ::::::But imagine assaulting a military base with underequipped Submachine Guns and an Assault Rifle ::::::Then play with fire by emptying an entire SMG clip into a Propaganda Trailer ::::::All-the-while trying to evade a bunch of military idiots firing a bunch of extremely accurate and lethal bullets at 2% health (approx.) ::::::Welcome to hardcore difficulty ::::::And playing with fire (figuratively) ::::::21:59, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Maria Kane is Illuminati confirmed!I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 03:26, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :??? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:32, October 11, 2015 (UTC) The Illuminati conspiracy?I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 04:57, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::@GMRE Way to be literal! --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 13:59, October 11, 2015 (UTC) @GMRE �� Immortal as a turtle.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:16, October 15, 2015 (UTC) (that was random) :symbol) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:06, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Grammar The way I see it, the grammar seems fine, though it is a bit long in terms of words And I very much doubt this was written by a ten year old [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:22, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe I should have been more clear when I said that. What annoys me there is the abnormal sentence structure and lack of spaces near punctuation symbols. I'm still not done with it at this moment, but it won't take long now. I was interrupted for a while by something. GMRE (talk) 17:44, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Also, there's many redundant sentence fragments and most instances of the word "military" are spelled "millitary". GMRE (talk) 17:47, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Another example of the kind of sentences I rewrote: "Rico '''will get' into the helicopter and ask's' Kane what to do next...''" GMRE (talk) 17:52, March 4, 2016 (UTC)